Coffee
by theabus
Summary: Happiness is husband plus coffee in your hand


_**Naruto by Mashashi K.**_

 _ **T Rated Fiction Presented by**_ **theab** **us**

 _Be a wise reader, guys..._

 _._

.

 _ **Coffee**_

.

.

Banyak orang menyukai kopi. Dengan rasa dan bau yang khas, tak heran kopi menjadi adiksi. Terlebih di cuaca yang lembab dan dingin seperti ini, tentu kopi menjadi hal yang sangat digemari.

Dengan suasana yang mendukung, Sakura duduk di ruang tamu menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya. Kedua tangannya memegang mug berwarna hitam dengan kopi yang masih sedikit panas sambil menanti sang kekasih tercinta, belahan jiwa yang kini menjadi suami sahnya.

Sakura masih sedikit tidak percaya jika ia akan menikahi kekasih konyolnya itu. Tidak pernah terbesit ia akan menikahi pemuda dengan sifat kelewat ceria yang selalu membuatnya berteriak marah dengan tingkahnya yang aneh dan juga lugu. Pemuda yang tidak begitu menyukai kopi seperti dirinya dan bahkan cara membuat kopi, bukan kopi instan tentu saja, ia tidak tahu.

Terkadang ia ingin tertawa terbahak melihat takdir yang tengah ia jalani. Ia lebih memilih dinikahi oleh pemuda yang baru ia kencani selama tiga tahun dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak ia dibangku _senior_ _high_ yang jelas jelas bisa memenuhi impiannya untuk dinikahi oleh seorang barista penggila kopi yang bisa membuatkannya espresso kesukaannya setiap pagi. Lelaki yang tahu bagaimana kriteria kopi yang sudah siap panen, suhu yang tepat untuk _roasting_ sampai melakukan _brewing_ hingga bisa menghasilkan espresso yang ia ingini.

Tapi sekali lagi, sebesar apa impian kita dan sekeras apapun usaha kita, apabila takdir memilihkan Naruto sebagai suaminya, maka dengan segala kecakapan yang dimiliki mantan kekasihnya, Naruto akan terlihat lebih hebat walau hanya bermodalkan cinta. Memang terdengar berlebihan dan sedikit gila. Namun itulah yang ia alami dalam hidupnya.

Sasori adalah seorang barista yang memiliki kafe cukup terkenal di ibu kota. Dia adalah lelaki baik dengan mata yang menatap ramah dan memiliki senyuman sejuta pesona. Dia adalah pacar sempurna Sakura jika saja tidak memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya untuk meneruskan mimpinya di salah satu Negara adidaya. Dia tidak meminta Sakura untuk tetap besamanya, menunggunya hingga ia kembali kepelukannya. Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura karena ia tahu ia tidak akan sebentar, dan ia cukup menyadari jika hal tersebut cukup sulit untuk dijalani oleh Sakura. Mereka pernah mencoba salama satu tahun, namun Sakura tidak tahan dan mendatanginya. Mereka bertemu di hotel tempat Sakura menginap dan setelahnya Sakura menangis sambil meminta maaf jika ia tidak bisa bertahan, tidak bisa menahan segala keinginannya untuk terus menerus mendatanginya.

Pada hari itu, Sasori akhirnya mengambil keputusan dengan tegas dengan memutuskan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan memeluk lebih erat tubuh kekasihnya. Pada saat itu, di pertengahan musim panas, Sakura dan Sasori mengakhiri hubungan yang telah mereka jalani selama tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara nyaring itu mengakhiri lamunan Sakura. Belum sempat ia bangkit dengan sempurna, Naruto sudah menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Dengan hidung yang mengendusi rambut merah jambunya, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya mengelus-elus lengan Sakura yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Shina dimana?" tanyanya kembali memecah keheningan.

"Tidur. Kau pikir ini jam berapa, eh?"

Naruto tertawa. Ia lalu menciumi Sakura dan mengangkatnya. Sakura hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menyuruh sang suami untuk berhenti bertingkah gila.

"Maafkan aku. Sasuke sedang diusir istrinya, dan tentu saja ia tidak mau aku bersenang-senang dengan keluargaku saat ia tengah seperti itu. Sialan memang dia!"

Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi. Naruto bekerja di perusahaan milik orang lain bukan milik sendiri. Pulang malam sudah biasa baginya apabila sang bos memintanya untuk menemani lembur hingga dini hari. Walau pemimpin perusahaan tersebut adalah sahabat dekatnya, Naruto juga tetap saja tidak bisa semaunya sendiri. Beberapa bulan ini sudah _agak_ mendingan karena bosnya itu sudah tidak lagi meminta untuk ditemani lagi. Sasuke –bos Naruto resmi menjadi suami dan tentu saja setiap pulang kerja istrinya sudah menanti.

"Kudengar istrinya sedang hamil muda?"

Naruto mengiyakan. Kemudian ia menatap lekat manik jamrud milik Sakura dan tersenyum, senyum yang selalu Sakura rindukan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar walaupun pemilik senyum itu menyebalkan.

Dulu mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Naruto diantarkan oleh rekannya ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja untuk memeriksakan keadaanya yang sudah beberapa hari demam tinggi. Saat itu Sakura masih cukup baru bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut, namun kemampuannya sudah diakui. Pada awalnya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan satu sama lain, namun setelah beberapa bulan mereka bertemu lagi di acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Gaara –teman Naruto yang ternyata juga teman kuliah Sakura dan pada saat itulah takdir bermain.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau ingin hamil lagi?"

Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan gemas. Ia memilih melarikan diri saat wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh! Bodoh!" teriaknya.

Naruto menyerah. Ia berjalan menjauh dan memutuskan untuk mandi untuk melepas lelah. "Walaupun aku bodoh kau juga mau ku nikahi, Sakura."

Celetukan Naruto kembali menyadarkannya. Yah, walaupun tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan kriteria yang ia inginkan, baginya Naruto adalah suami terhebat yang pernah ada. Tak apa ia diberikan pendamping yang hanya bisa membuat kopi instan, asalkan lelaki itu bisa mengayomi dan bertanggung jawab, memujanya setengah mati serta menyayangi buah hati mereka Sakura akan tetap menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada.

[END]

Surakarta, 2017

 **theabus**


End file.
